


Just Grab Onto Some DuckTales!

by Reed_Zone_Alert (Eliza_Reed)



Series: DuckTales Expanded Multiverse [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Comic strips, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Reed/pseuds/Reed_Zone_Alert
Summary: Once every two to three weeks, I'll try to post a new little comic strip featuring the DuckTales (2017) characters.
Series: DuckTales Expanded Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602040
Kudos: 20





	1. Table Of Contents!

_ Comic Strips _

**1\. Duckworth in "Just Another Day on the Job"**

**2\. Scrooge & Webby in "Movie Night"**

**3\. Scrooge & Webby in "Pets Are a Con"**

**4\. Gyro & Louie in "What Has the World Come To?"**

**5\. Scrooge & Family in "Twenty Seven"**

**6\. Dewey & Lena in "Third Times the Charm": A Multi-Page Special**

**7\. Duckworth in "Taking Out the Trash**

**8\. Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera in "Li'l Bulb's Night Out"**

**9\. Lena de Spell in "???"**

**10. _(Unknown)_**

**11. _(Unknown)_**

**12. _(Unknown)_**

**13. _(Unknown)_**

**14. _(Unknown)_**

**15. _(Unknown)_**

**16. _(Unknown)_**

**17. _(Unknown)_**

**18. _(Unknown)_**

**19. _(Unknown)_**

**20. _(Unknown)_**

**21. _(Unknown)_**

**22. _(Unknown)_**

**23. _(Unknown)_**

**24. _(Unknown)_**

**25. _(Unknown)_**

**26. _(Unknown)_**


	2. Duckworth in "Just Another Day on the Job"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the comic up, so yay! 😺😺😺😺 I STILL think AO3's method of uploading images is just downright stupid, but hey, I'll take what I can get.


End file.
